Brimhaven Agility Arena
Brimhaven Agility Arena is an Agility-training minigame. It can be found in the east of Brimhaven, run by Cap'n Izzy No-Beard, who will charge 200 coins for access. Objective The object of the minigame is to tag pillars located in the arena in order to get Agility arena tickets. The arena is made of twenty-five platforms arranged in a 5x5 square, each with a single pillar except for northeastern platform, which has the exit. Between each pair of adjacent platforms is an obstacle which must be passed, usually using the Agility skill. If the player fails to pass the obstacle, they will take damage. How to play One pillar of the twenty-four is the "active" pillar. The active pillar changes every 60 seconds. When this pillar is tagged, the player becomes "active". Every subsequent pillar they tag will result in the player getting one ticket. Completing the Karamja Elite diaries will allow the player to have a 10% chance at getting two tickets instead. If the player does not reach the next active pillar within 60 seconds, they will turn "inactive" and must hit the next active pillar again to become "active". What to take When going to the Agility Arena, there are some items which should be taken: *1600 coins to pay Cap'n Izzy No-Beard *Food - The player should take food which heals less than 20 Hitpoints per bite; if the player has over 20 Hitpoints when they take damage, they will take more damage than if they had under 20 Hitpoints. The ideal food would be something which heals high, but in multiple bites. **Medium healing fish such as lobsters work decently well and are easy to obtain **Cakes are easily obtainable by thieving in East Ardougne **Summer pies heal 22 per slot as well as boost agility level by 5 **Pineapple pizzas are relatively easy to obtain and heal 22 per slot **Saradomin brews heal the most per slot for 4 times 16, but are expensive and risky to use if trying not to heal above 20 **Baskets of strawberries heal 5 times 5 strawberries for 25 hitpoints per slot. However, they are harder to obtain. **Hitpoints cape combined with the Regen bracelet, level 60+ Agility and a few pieces of weight-reducing clothing should allow players to last indefinitely or very long without food *Karamja gloves 2/3 for the 10% experience bonus, or Karamja gloves 4 for additional chance to gain double tickets *Agility potions or summer pies - if the player fails Darts obstacles, these will recover lost Agility levels *Graceful or other weight-reducing items *(Optional) Something stackable to do between waiting for tickets to move, such as arrow shafts and feathers, headless arrows and arrowtips, or stuff to high alch Getting there *Take the boat from Port Sarim (costs 30 coins) to Karamja and walk. *Use an Amulet of glory to teleport to Musa Point and walk. *Take a boat from East Ardougne (30 coins) to Brimhaven. *Use your Ardougne cloak 1 to teleport to the Ardougne Monastery and run north-east to the boat. *Activate Karamja gloves 3 and take Hajedy's carts (10-200 coins) to Brimhaven. *Move your house to Brimhaven and walk. *Create a redirected House teleport by using a Scroll of redirection on a House teleport tablet and selecting Brimhaven (costs 775 Nightmare Zone points). *Travel via Fairy ring to the Fisher Realm (code ), blow the magic whistle to transport to Brimhaven (requires completion of the Holy Grail quest). *Travel via Spirit trees, if you have planted one in Brimhaven. *Using the Fight Cave minigame teleport and walking. Obstacles The obstacles in between each platform can be seen below. If a player has level 99 in Agility, they will never fail the obstacles. No requirement Low wall *Chance of failure: Practically zero *Speed: Fast *Recovery speed: Fast *Experience: 8 Rope swing *Chance of failure: Medium-high *Speed: Fast *Recovery speed: Slow *Experience: 20 Log balance *Chance of failure: Low *Speed: Slow *Recovery speed: Slow *Experience: 12 Ledge *Chance of failure: Medium *Speed: Slow *Recovery speed: Slow *Experience: 16 Plank balance *Chance of failure: Player-determined. There is 100% success rate on the correct plank, which changes every minute. The "bad" planks have chunks of wood missing from the sides, though players with 99 Agility (boosts accepted) can walk on any plank without consequence . *Speed: Slow *Recovery speed: Slow *Experience: 6 Pillars *Chance of failure: very low *Speed: Slow *Recovery speed: Fast *Experience: 18 Monkey bars *Chance of failure: Medium *Speed: Slow *Recovery speed: Slow *Experience: 14 Rope balance *Chance of failure: Medium *Speed: Slow *Recovery speed: Slow *Experience: 10 Sawblade *Chance of failure: Player-determined. Run past the sawblade while it is lowered. *Speed: Fast *Recovery speed: Fast *Experience: None Level 20 obstacles Spiked floor *Chance of failure: Medium *Speed: Fast *Recovery speed: Fast *Experience: 24 Pressure pads *Chance of failure: Medium-high *Speed: Fast *Recovery speed: Fast *Experience: 26 Hand-holds *Chance of failure: Extremely high *Speed: Slow *Recovery speed: Slow *Experience: 22 Level 40 obstacles Spinning blades *Chance of failure: High *Speed: Fast *Recovery speed: Fast *Experience: 28 Darts *Chance of failure: High. Failure will result in temporarily losing 2 Agility levels. *Speed: Slow *Recovery speed: Slow *Experience: 30 Tips *At lower levels the Agility gain from cashing in fewer tickets may outweigh the value of saving for the better "exchange rate" (and cost of re-entering the arena). *After tagging a pillar, players should go back to the centre platform. They can get to any platform fairly quickly from the centre platform. *Players should try to memorise the general layout of the arena so that they can tell which route would be the best to use to reach their target. Avoiding dart traps should be a priority if no means of stat recovery are brought. *The nearest bank is located in Mor Ul Rek. Players may wish to bank their tickets every so often in case they die; as tickets are untradeable, no-one else can salvage them for you. Players may also bring some coins with them and take a cart ride from Hajedy ranging from 10 to 200gp per ride to Shilo Village for faster banking. *Two or three Agility potions may help to recover lowered Agility levels from the poison darts. *For every Agility level players have above 40, they will receive an additional 5 experience per ticket. This +5 experience bonus is applied after the 10% experience bonus from the Karamja Diary medium task rewards. Rewards For each pillar successfully tagged while active, the player will be awarded with a ticket. Players who have completed the Elite tasks in the Karamja Diary will have a 10% chance to receive two tickets upon tagging a pillar. These can be traded in with Pirate Jackie the Fruit for the following rewards: :Note: The experience reward from the tickets is increased by 5 per ticket for each Agility level above 40. Trivia * When players dodge the darts in the darts obstacle, a cut scene appears in which the character dodges the darts in slow motion, a reference to the science fiction film . * The examine text on the monkey bars says "Now, I'm the king of the swingers, oh, the jungle VIP," This is a reference to the classic Disney film . * The examine text for one set of pillars reads: "It's a small step for a player, a giant leap for player kind," a reference to Neil Armstrong's words as the . Armstrong had said,"That's one small step for a man, one giant leap for mankind." References Category:Minigames Category:Locations Category:Agility Category:Agility courses Category:Brimhaven